Their Love
by GoldenGloryQueen
Summary: Pairings include all the DexHolders and you, the reader. Please note that your personality and gender may change depending on who you're paired up with. Drabbles series. Semi-AU. Reader X story.
1. Blue x Reader

**Blue x Male!Tsundere!Reader: Tsun, Tsun, Tsun~**

**Note: Girls please use your genderbend names or any guy name that comes to mind for the fill-ins. If you still do not have a name in mind, use one of the following to help you follow along: Red, Green, Silver, Gold.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PokeSpe.**

* * *

"Oi, oi! Where the hell are you taking me anyway?" You exclaimed, giving your all into fending off the brunette haired DexHolder.

Blue laughed, an evil glint in her deep namesake eyes. "To change that attitude of yours," She purred, gripping your arm even tighter.

You gulp, cold sweat runs down your neck. "W-What?" You manage to choke out. The phrase itself wasn't as firm as you wanted it to be, coming out in an uncanny stutter. For you that is.

Now you know what she meant by that. She was going to try and break that horrible exterior of yours. You smirk, you were not going to give up without a fight.

* * *

"Blue, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Was the first thing you asked when busty brunette pinned you against a wall. That girl was strong. Maybe even as strong as Sapphire. _Sapphire_ for crying out loud.

Blue's face formed a pout. "That's the second time you've said that."

"Well no shit. You've been pulling me around all day, I'll need an explanation for it," You reply coldly, brushing off Blue's hand that was creeping up to the collar of your flannel shirt.

Blue smirked, lips drawing closer and closer to his face by the second. She pressed them up against your ear, making you quiver slightly. "What more do you want (name)? You've got a girl here. . . all alone. . . _defenseless_. . ."

"That's enough, Blue," You snap, pushing her as far away from you as possible.

Blue giggled, clearly unfazed by your sudden attack. "You're a tough one to crack, (name). Wonderful, I always up for a challenge. . ." She commented, rubbing her hands together evilly.

You gulped. "I-Is that so?"

Blue smirked, satisfied with her current achievement. She shifted around, exposing slight impressions of a rather _interesting_ pair of undergarments. "Oh ho ho~ What do we have here? A little lingerie open to my disposal?"

Your expression falters, a deep blush consumes the whole of your face. "Are you trying to seduce me or crack me?" You ask, annoyance taking the best of you.

"You tell me," Blue purrs. She unbuttoned a few button on her top and cuddled up close to you.

Maybe just this once, you'll stop being mean and be the loving man she wanted you to be.


	2. Red x Reader

**Red x Female!Dandere!Reader: Just a Bit Encouragement. . .**

**Notes:** **Boys please use your genderbend names or any girl name that comes to mind for the fill-ins. If you still do not have a name in mind, use one of the following to help you follow along: Blue, Yellow, Crystal, Sapphire.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PokeSpe.**

* * *

"So what do like to do for fun?" Red asked, his crimson eyes burned into the back of your skull as he did so.

You look away, biting your lip in the process. A small grunt was your reply.

Red chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck in a flustered way. "If you don't want to chat, it's alright really. Silence is nice too. . ."

Oh? Is that how you came out as? That. . . was interesting. Maybe you could do something to change that?

"A—" Your voice froze. This was tougher than you expected. "A walk in the park. . ." You finally croak out. It had been a while since you spoke to someone and a while since you used your voice, truth be told.

You shifted uncomfortably, your cheeks growing an unhealthy shade of red. You dipped your head down in shame, tempted to make a run for it and hide your embarrassment.

Red smiled reassuringly, nodding his head in agreement. He offered you his hand and you take it hesitantly. Wordlessly, the Kanto Champion heaves you to your feet and the two of you head off.

* * *

You take your fist step onto the park's sidewalk, the breeze making your (hair color) hair sway slightly. The sweet scent of ice cream fills your lungs, making you sigh contently.

Red noticed this and sauntered off to buy some for you, not even bothering to ask what you wanted.

He comes back, two vanilla cones in hand. "A-Ah!" You squeak, "Um, uhhh. . ." Heat rises to your cheeks again. You can't find the right words to say. . .

"I'll take that as a 'Thank you'." Red says shortly after digging into his cone. You wordlessly nod in reply.

Silence hangs over the two of you as you walk.

You wince slightly, various chants of encouragement pulse through your mind. "How did you know?" You finally ask.

Red stopped eating. "Know what?"

A small smile plasters your face. "That my favorite flavor was vanilla. . ."


	3. Yellow x Reader

**Yellow x Male!Kamidere!Reader: God and His Sidekick**

**Note: Girls please use your genderbend names or any guy name that comes to mind for the fill-ins. If you still do not have a name in mind, use one of the following to help you follow along: Red, Green, Silver, Gold.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PokeSpe.**

* * *

It was a nice day; the birds chirped happily, the sound of children's laughter echoed through the air, the sun shone brightly. . .

And then we enter the hell of you and your friend-like-thing, Yellow.

"So what would you like to do today, (name)?" Yellow inquires.

You thought for a second, thumb hooking behind your chin and fist covering your slightly chapped lips. You snap your fingers together, a broad grin spreads across your face. "That boy, Silver was it? Anyway, we should invite him to join our group!"

Yellow tilted her head. "Group? I thought it was just the two of us?"

You shrugged and acknowledged the amber-eyed girl to get a move on. _Consider this a test, peasant._

* * *

Upon spotting the red-haired trainer, Yellow bounded up to him. "Hi, Silver." She greeted.

Silver sighed. "Hello. . ."

You walk up to the two, arms wide and smiling cheerfully. "We've been observing you for a while now, Silver!" You say right off the bat, "How about you join our group?"

"Group? For what?" Silver asked, backing away slowly.

You walk up to him, putting your lips up to his ear. "_You will listen to my commands, peasant,_" You hissed and Silver quickly obliged.

* * *

A certain blonde haired girl twitched as, for the fiftieth time today, you put your arm around Silver laughing at some non-existent thing he said.

"Oh (name), your so silly. . . Silvy-kun didn't say anything _that _funny," Yellow said between clenched teeth. She made her way over to the two of you and latched onto Silver's other arm. "_Isn't that right, Silver?_"

"Um. . ." Was all the redhead could say.

You shoot daggers at Yellow. "You're just jealous," You deadpan, totally pushing aside the consequences for your actions. After all, a mere peasant couldn't hurt a God, right?

"_Excuse me?_" Now Yellow's tone of voice started to scare the shit out of you. "_What did you just say?_"

By now Silver had shuffled away. You were stuck. Shall you apologize now? Or maybe use one of your smartass comments and hope for the best?

"The look in your eyes; I could tell you were a bit jealous." You shrug slightly, arm reaching behind your neck and trying with all your might to suppress a smirk. "If I was in that position, I'd be jealous too. No need to feel embarrassed about it."

"Embarrassed isn't the right word. . ." Yellow counters, a look of anger plasters her face.

"O-Okay then. . ." You say, not really sure what to try at this point. "I'm sorry, alright?"

Yellow's face brightens up. "Apology excepted."

"Of course you'd accept anything a God has to offer," You say, glory behold the smirk you were trying ever so hard to suppress.

"Don't push it, mister." Yellow snapped.

"Anything for you, peasant."

"I don't like it," Yellow said, her face formed into a thin, straight line.

You tilted your head in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"How about. . ." Yellow tapped her chin with her index finger. "Sidekick?"

"Sidekick? Instead of peasant?" You ask, slightly unsure of what she was suggesting.

"Yeah! But for me and me only! Everyone else will be called your peasant, but I'll always be your sidekick."

* * *

**A/N: First Author's Note of the story! Yeah, I'm sorry for the late-ish update. This drabble was hard for me. . . I had something else planned for this, but that idea kinda failed on me. Keiko, I'm so sorry I didn't go with the other idea! I know you were looking forward to it!**  
****Ignore this Quotev people!****  
**Review Replies:**  
**CrayonPony- Yes I could tell by the way you were fangirling the other day. . . xDD**  
**Wishiwasyellow- Ah ha! Yeah me too. :33**


	4. Green x Reader

**Green x Female!Deredere!Reader: The Squishy Robot**  
**Note: Boys please use your genderbend names or any guy name that comes to mind for the fill-ins. If you still do not have a name in mind, use one of the following to help you follow along: Yellow, Crystal, Sapphire, White.**

* * *

"C'mon Green! Cheer up would you? This is a date, be happy!" You exclaim, trying with all your might to break to the core of that spiky haired Gym Leader.

"Happiness is something only a human can feel and seeing how I've been referred to as a robot, it means I am not human. Thus I cannot be happy," said Green in a bored tone.

You irked slightly, not knowing whether or not you should counter his previous statement. Surely one could not be so negative towards social outings and emotions. Even the shiest and lamest of people did so, but Green? Not a chance. The only thing available to your disposal was a blank, passive look and distant green eyes. You admit, even with the deadest of looks, Green still looked so. . . so _damn _attractive.

You yearned to know more about this unique creature. To understand how he thinks, what he's gone through.

Of course, there was only one way to do so and that was to break that Arceusforsaken shell of his.

Something clicks in your mind and an ever so Gold like smirk comes across your face. Surely this of all things will crack his shell and get you closer to understanding this magnificent creature.

"I'm sure that's not true, Green. After all, aren't robots supposed to stick to a schedule? So why of all things, did you break your routine to go on a date with me? Hm?"

The slightest of twitches came Green's eyebrow as he attempted to raise it. "Protocol called for it. I was being threatened with my job by certain pesky woman."

Your move. "Oh? Is that all? Surely that can't be the only reason."

Green sighed. "Very well. If you must know, her description of you was quite intriguing."

Trying your best to hold back a blush, you think, _'Intriguing, eh? I can live with that. . . Silly little robot. . .'_

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorryyyyy. T . T I've been procrastinating a lot lately. I haven't got anything done in months. So another temporary leave, heh.**

****Ignore this Quotev readers****

**Review replies:**

**PhioneXxX (ch 1)- Thank you. Naw that's because Green's a robot. Lolol.**

**PhioneXxX (ch 2)- [huggles] WE ALL WANT THIS TO HAPPENNNNN.**

**PhioneXxX (ch 3)- You- I like you- And yes, poor Silver. xDD**

**Guest (ch 3)- THANK YOU WONDERFUL ANON.**

**Guest (ch 2)- Haha well, I am an awkward person maybe that's why. AND I KNOW BECAUSE I AM SABRINA. Loljk.**


	5. Silver x Reader

**Silver x Female!Yandere!Reader: That Crazy Little— I Like Her  
Note: Boys please use your genderbend names or any guy name that comes to mind for the fill-ins. If you still do not have a name in mind, use one of the following to help you follow along: Yellow, Crystal, Sapphire, White.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PokeSpe.**

* * *

"Hurry Silvy-kun~ Before those rabid fangirls come~" You said, dragging Silver along as you ran across the mall and into a sporting good store. No one took your Silver away from you. They didn't deserve such a wonderful Tsundere like him! Only you! They'll have to go through you before they could ever reach Silver. And that alone was a hard feat. After all, they would probably end up dead if they even bother trying.

The red head brushed himself off and said a quick thanks to you before acknowledging you join him in hiding behind a rack of basketball jerseys.

'_Hiding from fangirls behind a clothes rack. . . How romantic!_' A light squeal escapes your lips as you squeeze your eyes shut in delight. Remembering what you were squealing about, you hastily duck down behind the rack and peer cautiously through the jerseys only to see a mob of fangirls run past, all of which were wearing some sort of Silver apparel.

"I didn't give you permission to call me that."

Your head snapped up, a confused look plastered you face. "What do you mean?"

Silver sighed and looked away. "Silvy-kun. . . Blue's the only who's called me that. . ."

"Oh!" You exclaim, "Sorry about that."

"It's alright. . . Hey if you want, you could call me 'Silvy-kun'. Just not all the time."

Needless to say, you were screaming internally.

* * *

**A/N: Um um, hai I'm an awkward turtle who doesn't know what she's doing? Ehhhh, I have no idea what I just wrote so yeah.**

****Ignore this Quotev readers.****

**Review Replies:  
Guest: Um um, nope. Haha, good guess, but Gold will be next chapter.**


End file.
